The Swan of the Cyclone
by Revi Karelin
Summary: Origami Cyclone gets a visit from his younger sister, Kunieda. After traveling around the world, Kunieda seeks a home with her brother. However, as time passes, Kunieda and Origami begin to learn more and more about one another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The First Meeting

It was a cool spring afternoon, and Ivan Karelin aka Origami Cyclone had just returned from a hard day's work. As he walked inside his lonely house, he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Unsure of what was ahead of him, Ivan pulled out his katana and gingerly stepped towards the light. The closer he got, the louder the sounds became. It sounded like someone was fighting. Ivan gulped really hard, his heart was beating rapidly against his chest as he turned the corner into the kitchen. He suddenly shut his eyes, as he wildly swung at the air. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Keith Goodman holding a girl in a large gust of wind.

"Oh, there you are, Ivan." he said, wearing a stupid grin.

"Keith, stop! She's gonna go numb." he yelled.

"What are you talking about, I'm not hurting her." he replied.

"Put her down, NOW!" he ordered.

Realizing Ivan was truly concerned, Keith ceased his winds, and caught the frail child in mid drift. When he looked at her, he saw that Ivan was right. Her skin had turned red from the harsh winds, and her pulse was faint. Thankfully, he released her just in time. After cleaning up the mess he had created, Keith followed Ivan into the living room. Their uninvited guest had just woken up from her near death experience. When she saw Keith, she instantly pulled out a gun.

"See, I knew she was an assassin." Keith yelled.

[Psychotic Capitalist Pig, who do you think you are? I should kill you where you stand.] the girl growled, shooting at Keith.

"Damn it, I can't understand her." Keith said, dodging each bullet.

[ Stop, please don't attack my friend. He never intentionally wanted to hurt you.] Ivan said.

[Lies! How dare you. . .how can you understand me?] she asked.

[I speak Japanese just as fluently as you do. Now, drop your weapon, and tell me who you are.] he said, trying to calm her down.

[Alright then. Well, my name is Kunieda Karelin. I came here to see my brother, I wanted to talk to him about something very crucial. Then suddenly, that idiot attacked me.] she explained, putting the gun back in its holster.

[How did you get in?] he asked.

[I followed the address on my brother's postcard, then used my PDA to open the automatic lock. That way when I got here, the door would already be open.] she explained.

[Very well, allow me to apologize for my friend's behavior. I believe I am the one you're looking for, my name is Ivan Karelin.] he said.

Kunieda looked at Ivan for a moment, then rummaged in one of her bags. She pulled out a postcard from several months ago, and handed it to Ivan. He looked at it for a moment then smiled. He remembered the day he mailed it to her.

[I received that from you when I had just turned 16. I even memorized what it said, plus the address. This was the only way I could find you.] she said, trying to hold back tears.

[Don't worry, I'm here now.] he said, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Listen, I'm sorry I almost suffocated you." he blushed.

[You can go to hell, American Pig! I can't stand you grease eating bastards!] she hissed, tears still falling.

"Kunieda, relax!" Ivan yelled.

"I have a feeling, she doesn't like me." Keith said.

"No, no! She does, she just. . .has to get used to you." Ivan assured.

[Like hell I will, by the way who is this guy?] she asked.

[This is Keith Goodman, he's my lov. . .] he began before Keith nudged him

[Co-Worker.] Keith said.

"I never knew you spoke Japanese." Ivan whispered.

"Not fluently, but I knew what you were going to say. I don't think we should tell her about us just yet, she doesn't even know you're a superhero." he replied.

[You know, I can understand English, I just can't speak it. If you guys are a couple, then just say so. In France, Homosexuality is not only legal, but it's absolutely adored by girls from my age group. In others words, we think its down right sexy.] she interjected.

"Oh. . .well, that's nice to know. So, why are you here exactly?" Keith asked.

[As Ivan already knows, I was in Paris since I was a newborn. When I returned, I was 6 years old. Mother and Father were gone, and I had no way to contact them. I lived with a kind priest and his children for several years, but after he died I moved to Fiore. There I study mages and magic, once I was 12 years old, I traveled to Death City where I became a meister. Finally, I received a postcard from you when I was 16. From then on I came here to Sternbuild, where I met you. So in short, you're the only family I have left, big brother Ivan.]

"That's right, they did just suddenly disappear out of the blue. Don't worry Kunieda. You can live with big brother, you are all I have left of a family as well." he said, hugging her tightly.

"Ivan. . ." she manages through tears.

* * *

That night, Kunieda slept in the guest bathroom. In appreciation for Ivan's kindness, she prepares dinner for them all. She even apologized to Keith for acting so rude, Ivan promised to introduce her to the other heroes the next day. Once they finished dinner, Ivan told Kunieda to prepare for bed while he and Keith do the dishes.

"Well, at least you won't come home to an empty house anymore. Now, you can come home to a lite house, and a warm meal." Keith smiled.

"True, but that also means I won't get to spend a lot of time with you." Ivan sighed.

"Don't worry about me, John and I will move in with you. Just as soon as Kunieda accepts the idea of me being around." he said.

[Ah! Stupid American made shower fixture! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!] Kunieda cursed.

"Crap, I forgot she doesn't know how to turn it on." Ivan sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Keith chuckled.

As he walked into the bathroom, Kunieda was stripping out of her wet clothes. Evidently, the shower head went out when she was turning on the bath faucet. As she stripped out of her bra, Keith handed her a towel.

"Uhm. . .here. Are you alright?" he asked.

[ Your shower hates me, can you turn it on, please?] she asked.

"Uh, something tells me you want me to do it, huh?" he assumed.

Kunieda nodded her head, and watched as Keith flipped the middle faucet. As the water came streaming out of the nozzle, Kunieda stripped off her towel. Keith quickly turned around as she hopped in the shower.

"I'll get you a wash rag." he said.

[Its okay, I have a loofah.] she said, showing from behind the curtain.

"Oh, that's good. I put your towel on the rack." he said, as he closed the door.

Once Kunieda's shower was finished, she walking into her new bedroom and searched for her pajamas. She picked a her strawberry covered tank top with the matching shorts. As she nuzzled into her warm bed, Ivan walked in to say goodnight.

[Are you comfortable in your new bed?] he asked.

[Yes, thank you for letting me stay.] she sighed.

[It's nothing, family has to stick together. Besides, even if you weren't my sister, I'd let you stay with me anyway.] he smiled.

"Good. . .night Ivan." she said, struggling a little.

"Goodnight Kuni chan." he smiled, kissing her forehead.

[I'm glad I found Ivan san, he's the kindest big brother ever. I can't wait to meet his friends tomorrow, I hope they're all as nice as Mr. Keith is.] she said in her sleep.

"Its good to be needed by someone other than the citizens of Sternbuild." Ivan muttered as he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kunieda woke up early to prepare for her first day in Sternbuild. After she washed up, she tied her long black hair into a single braid. As she walked into the living room, Keith and Ivan were already dressed up for work. Ivan was in the kitchen making breakfast, and Keith was reading the newspaper. Kunieda smiled, and walked back into her bedroom. When she came back out, she was dressed in camo shorts and a green tank top. Ivan and Keith looked at her and smiled, she seemed to be getting accustomed to her new life little by little.

"Good morning, Ivan." she yawned.

"Good mor. . .what did you say?" he asked.

Keith looked up from his newspaper, but didn't notice anything different. Then, he heard Kunieda speak again. She could speak clear English, he was just as shocked as Ivan was. Kunieda looked at them, and smiled as if nothing had changed. However, that only made matters even more confusing.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"You can talk. . ." Ivan stammered.

"Honestly, I could always speak. I just couldn't speak English, however I found a way so that I could." she smiled.

"Is that so? Well, you can tell us all about it after breakfast." Keith smiled, holding up his newspaper.

"Okay." she said, taking a seat.

As breakfast was served, Kunieda explained how she learned English in one night. It was an invention that a scientist from Death City created for her, a necklace that held a holy crystal with the abilities to enhance a person's knowledge. With a little tinkering, she was able to use to learn English. So, even if she were to take it off, she could still keep the knowledge she acquired.

"That's pretty cool, you've got a nice head on your shoulders, kid." Keith said, tousling her head.

"Hey, don't do that. I'll have to rebraid my hair." she pouted.

"Anyway, let's get a move on. Otherwise, we'll be late for work." Ivan said, gathering the dishes.

"Yeah, I'd hate to get caught along with Tiger." Keith laughed.

"Tiger? As in Wild Tiger?!" she gasped.

"Yeah, so what?" Keith asked.

"Kuni is his biggest fan, she's been sending me letters asking for autographs and trading cards since she was six." Ivan smiled.

"I'm really going to meet Wild Tiger in living flesh! OMG, the girls back home will be so jealous." she squealed.

* * *

When they reached the heroes meeting place, Kunieda immediately went starstruck. Standing before her was her idol, Wild Tiger. As she steadily walked up to him, Ivan giggled as she moved like a frightened child. She had no idea how to act or what to say, all she knew was that he was enormous in real life. She had gotten so lost in thought, she had accidently walked to far. When she looked up, a pair of bright green eyes had greeted her.

"Oh hello, are you lost, young lady?" a deep sweet voice questioned.

"Uh. . .I. . .I'm looking for. . .for. ." she stammered.

"Huh, who's this? Another of your groupies, Bunny?" Kotetsu asked.

"T-tiger. . .I'm looking for . . .t-tiger." she trembled.

"Oh, she's one of your fans, Tiger oji san." Barnaby laughed.

"What's so funny about me having a fan? What's up, kid?" he smiled.

As Kotetsu tousled her auburn bangs, Kunieda smiled warmly at him. She looked into his big brown eyes, and handed him her picture. When he looked at it, she blushed deeply. It was a picture she had drawn when she was in Assiah, she was holding hands with Kotetsu in a garden filled with animals.

"Something tells me you like animals, this is beautiful." he smiled.

"Thank you, Tiger sama." she smiled.

As she smiled warmly at her idol, a pair of fluffy black cat ears sprouted from her auburn locks. Ivan, Keith, Kotetsu, and Barnaby looked in complete shock. They were sure how to take this new surprise before them. As Kunieda took off her shoes, a long black mop trailed behind her. She turned to grab her bag, and rummaged around for her mp3 player. Suddenly, someone spoke to her.

"Wolf . . ." Keith said.

"What's that Keith san?" she asked.

"Kunieda, you've sprouted wolf ears. . ."he said.

"And a tail." Kotetsu added.

Making sure that it was a trick of the eye, Barnaby reached for the base of the tail and applied pressure. He flinched when he heard Kunieda scratched him in reply to her tail.

"Jerk, that hurt!" she hissed.

"Sorry, I had to make sure it was real." he apologized.

"What. . . is this, Kuni?" Ivan asked.

"It's a deep secret I've been hiding for years, but it always slipped wherever I went." she sighed.

"Please explain." Ivan sighed.

"Well, when you left for Sternbuild, my NEXT powers had just started coming out. Wherever I went, the flora and fauna followed me. I made friends with every type of plant, trees, shrubs, bushes, flowers, even weeds. The animals treated me as a god, but I could never make a normal friend. Everywhere I went, my powers ruined my chance to be normal. My ears and tail come out whenever I get excited, and people would run away. So, I decided to keep them a secret when we finally met, but now that you see them that's impossible." she explained.

"Don't worry, Kunieda. Your powers won't be judged here, we've all been there." Ivan smiled.

"Really? You've all been in my shoes?" she asked, drying her eyes.

The heroes looked at the fragile girl, and smiled warmily. Kunieda was ready to accept her new, feeling a great weight lift off her shoulders. She looked at her new friends, and laughed. Suddenly, she heard a small cheep come from her bag. When she opened it, a little bird hopped out. She giggled, and nuzzled into its feathers. The heroes looked in amazement and smiled.

"You're really good with animals." Keith smiled.

"Yeah, these little guys love me." she sighed, petting the birds head with her finger.

"Well, I think she'd make a great addition to the team, Ivan." Keith said.

"Yeah, since she's a friend of the Earth. We'll be able to get proper treatment for burns and wounds we get in battle. She can be our very own physician." Barnaby smiled.

"Do you really mean it? I mean, it'd be an honor to work besides the great Wild Tiger." she smiled.

"Well, that depends. Do you have the experience and mindset of a professional to mend up superheroes?" Kotetsu asked.

"Oh please, patching you kids up will be like taping up a torn page." she scoffed.

"Alright then, welcome to the team Kunieda." they welcomed.


End file.
